If You Only Knew
by the-kids-are-NOT-alright
Summary: AU Jack never knew that Elizabeth had a sister who was a...Pirate? Indeed, known for her treachery against Commodore James Norrington, and feared by even the deadliest of people. What will Jack think of this charming seductress? Jack/OC, Willabeth enjoy!
1. Never Knew

If You Only Knew

Chapter 1

Never knew

Summary: Jack Sparrow never knew that Elizabeth Swann had a little sister that was a...pirate? Yes, a famous pirate, known for her treachery against Commodore James Norrington, feared by the most deadly of people. How will Jack ever meet this lady?

**Sorry, I ****suck**** at summarys! Hope you like!**

Historians today could never agree what made people fear Cadi Scarlett Swann the most: her method of seducing you, or her method of killing you.

Or any combination of the two.

Cadi Scarlett was a very beautiful woman, who knew how to flaunt it.

She was the complete opposite of Elizabeth. A year younger than her beautiful socially-prominent more-loved sister, Cadis' hair was stick-straight and black, and she had blue eyes, like her father. Cadi looked so much like her father. The girls looked as different as day and night, and their personalities were just the same.

Growing up, Elizabeth was the one the public obviously liked. She always followed the rules, and never argued with her parents and servants, unlike Cadi. She waited to be behind closed doors when she threw fits, unlike Cadi, who confronted her problems as they came.

She defied her parents so often, they sent her away to Paris with some trusted servants to live with Violet, the girls' aunt.

The Swanns only saw Cadi once after that.

When Rose, the girls' mother, passed away of a cholera outbreak in Port Royal, Cadi came back for her funeral in London. Her father had intentions of bringing her back so they could be a family again, and take Cadi to the West Indies, where he was the governer of Port Royal, the newest island England conquered for their rule.

But Cadi had other plans.

As her father approached her, Cadi looked up at him, her blue doe eyes shining underneath the veil covering her face. There were tear marks on her face, trailing into her beautiful ruby red mouth, parted as she cried. As she exhaled, her breath looked like fog, curling beautifully and delicately up toward the clouds that threatened rain, it was so cold that early January morning.

"Cadi Scarlett...," her father said, trying to bring her into a hug. But she resisted, pushing away.

"Don't do that! I didn't even get to say goodbye to ma mère because you sent me away to Paris!"

"Cadi...do you want to come home?"

"What do you mean by 'home?' I don't know what 'home' is anymore." Cadi cried, biting her cheeks to resist smiling. The old man was so predictable, acting just as she had wanted.

"We moved to Port Royal, in the West Indies. I want us to be a family again, Cadi Scarlett. Please, come with us?"

"Okay, father, I _would_ like for us to be a family again."

Father smiled, not caring that he was at his wifes' funeral.

But Cadi had other plans. As she lay in bed that night, the bed she hadn't slept in for years, in the mansion she hadn't stepped a foot inside for years, the mansion her family kept when her father left for the Caribbean, she devised a plan.

As they were on the ship, one night, she'd use the tricks she'd learned from her friend, Odette, to get a sailor to give her a gun and let her take a lifeboat. She'd stay in there, and use her knife she got from Odette to cut up her dress. Next, she'd hit her arms and legs against the boat, bruising them up. A boat would find her, and she'd be starving, and say that pirates attacked her ship, and kidnapped her. She got away, but while she was getting away she hit her head and now she has amnesia.

But what would she do about her appearance? When her father finds her missing, he'd have a drawing of her posted everywhere, along with her description. The royal navy would be looking for her.

Cadi pondered on that issue for a while. Finally deciding to just give herself a haircut, she smiled to herself.

Finally, after 15 years, she was going to be free. She turned over and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Midnight Escapes

If You Only Knew

Chapter 2

Midnight Escapes

A few weeks after Rose Edwards Swanns' funeral, Governer Weatherby, Elizabeth Jane, and Cadi Scarlett Swann set sail to Port Royal on the _'Pacifica'_. This was not the _Pacifica_'s first voyage, but it was definitely the longest it had ever done before. It normally did short trading routes in the west pacific, like Singapore, Indonesia, and Thailand. But it was in it's home port of South Hampton, and the King himself let Weatherby use it.

_Perfect,_ Cadi thought,_ A big enough boat as to where I can go missing, and not a soul will know I'm gone until too late it is to find me._

This boat worked perfectly with Cadi's plan, as they were going to sail right through pirate waters. Mind her, of course, she had to wait a week and a half before they were _in_ pirate waters, but nonetheless, she'd be there soon.

And, lucky for Cadi, the _Pacifica_ sailed into pirate waters 3 days early. It was during their first night when Cadi got up and started packing up her things, not leaving any evidence she planned to escape. She'd have to starve herself for a few days, no matter, but it wouldn't be too bad. She could handle it, she wasn't her prissy goody-two-shoes sister.

Slipping into quiet boots she got from her Aunt Violet, Cadi snuck out onto the main deck. There was a sailor who seemed the non-chivalric kind, one who wouldn't mind seeing a bit of Cadi's skin. Cadi sidled up to him, batting her lashes prettily and saying in a flirty voice, "Hey there, Sailor."

"Hello, miss Swann. What are you doing here on deck?"

"Shh," Cadi said, raising a finger to her lips. "I'll make you a deal. You get me that lifeboat so I can leave, I start making you drool."

"And how will you make me drool, Miss Cadi?" he scoffed, obviously thinking that Cadi was too young, though she was 16 years old.

Insead of answering, Cadi reached behind herself and started unbuttoning her dress. The silky material started sliding off her shoulders, baring the smooth, creamy skin of her arms and chest. The sailors mouth opened a bit, and she kept unbuttoning, until the dress was slid off, and she was in her undergarments.

"You like that, don't you sailor?"

"Yes, Miss Cadi."

"Do you want me to show more?"

"Yes, please," he gulped. This boy was aroused enough, Cadi decided, so she stepped closer and took his lips in hers, nibbling on his bottom lip and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He kissed back more feverishly, his hand grabbing at her hair. Cadi smiled and stepped back, untying her corset.

Dropping it with her dress, Cadi's breasts felt more free. As she dropped her other garments, the young man stepped forward and started unbuttoning his pants.

That was the first time Cadi Scarlett Swann seduced someone to get what she wanted.


	3. Affames pour le piratege

If You Only Knew, Chapter 3

Affamés pour le piratage

The next morning, Cadi groaned as she sat up inside her dinghy. As she looked around at the bare ocean around her, details from last night came back to her.

After she and the sailor were finished, he got the dinghy ready and Cadi left, knife, scissors, and a pistol she stole strapped to her thigh, underneath her dress.

Starting with her plan, she had cut up her dress, slashing it here, cutting it off there. By the time she was finished, her dress was up to her thighs in the front, normal length in the back. She took off her pantalets and petticoats, showing her bare legs, leaving only her underwear underneath. Her dress was slashed twice in the torso, her corset showing underneath. One sleeve hung off her shoulder, the other cut off at the chest. Happy with her decimated dress, she moved on to her body.

She hit her stomach and back with the butt of the gun, grabbing her arms hard enough to leave bruises. Then, and holding her breath to do this, Cadi slammed her head against the side of the dinghy. It hurt like hell, but hey, it got results. She felt woozy and wanted to go to sleep, but she had to cut her hair first. She held her head over the ocean and,

_Snip, snip, snip_.

She watched her hair float away as the boat floated in the same spot, and she felt how short it was. It was as short as the middle of her neck. Her head felt so light, now, compared to how long her hair used to be.

But her face couldn't have no damage. She took the gun, and hit it against her forehead, the second hit to her head that day, and then did the worst part. She took her knife and sliced open her cheek, just at her hairline. It hurt like hell, and she wiped away the blood, but she had to be convincing.

Finally giving in to the intense pain in her head, Cadi threw her scissors into the ocean, strapped the knife back to her thigh, and promptly passed out.

Hours or days later, Cadi wasn't sure, she woke up to somebody leaning over her, taking care of her wounds. He was a very good looking man, Cadi was sure, and by his looks he looked like a _Pirate_.

Cadi opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in a extremely nice cabin, on a four poster bed with red satin sheets. She had a feather pillow beneath her head, and she heard someone else moving around.

"Rum...rum...bandages...Gibbs! Where are the bandages?" a voice barked at someone named Gibbs.

"Right 'ere, Cap'n Jack," Gibbs replied. Cadi closed her eyes again, not sure what they were going to do to her yet. She heard the rum swish around in the bottle, then felt a bandage being pressed to the cut on her cheek and the goosebumps on her head.

"She's in pretty bad shape, Cap'n," the man named Gibbs said again.

"I know, Gibbs. Who would hurt a pretty one like this?" the man named Jack asked, sadly. He seemed truly sincere that he felt bad for her.

Cadi almost opened her eyes when she felt him touch her shoulders and chest, but she kept her composure and kept pretending to be unconscious.

"How long d'you reckon she was in that boat, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, standing beside Jack.

"2 days minimum. 4 days max. Some of this bruising looks about 3 days old, but this right here," Jack said, grabbing her arm, "and right here," he kept going, grabbing her foot "look like she got them from that storm last night."

"Do you think she was conscious for that storm last night, Cap'n?"

"No...but I do think she's gettin' sick," Jack said, putting his head to Cadi's chest, listening to her breathing. Cadi felt a hand on her forhead, and Gibbs said,

"She's got a fever."

Jack groaned and walked away, and Cadi heard a chair scrape against the floor. It sounded like he had sat down. She peeked her eyes open and moved her head a bit to see a handsome man with his head in his hands at his desk. The man, presumably Gibbs, clapped him on the back and said, "I'm sorry, Jack."

_What was he sorry for?_ Cadi wondered. Sadly, she wasn't sure if she'd ever know.

"Were closest to Port Royal. Stop there, we'll get her a doctor."

"What, and leave the lass there? Jack, even fer you, 'tis low."

"God no! A pretty thing like that, no. We'll get her help, give her some rum to keep her asleep for a while. We keep her with us."

"Now, Jack, yer not..."

"Go away, Gibbs. I have my reasons for keeping a lass around," Jack said, putting his head in his hands. He got up and Cadi closed her eyes as he lifted Cadi up and poured some rum down her throat.


	4. The Black Pearl

The Black Pearl

Cadi awakened again, this time not knowing how long she'd been asleep. There was no one in the cabin. Cadi sat up and looked around, taking in her grand surroundings. Cadi layed back down, suddenly getting dizzy. She saw the door open and immediately closed her eyes, hoping they wouldn't notice her quick breathing.

"Cap'n, she still won't wake up?" the man named Gibbs asked.

"No, Gibbs. She whimpers in her sleep. I know she's in pain. Is there anything we could do about it?" Captain Jack asked.

"No, sir, not while we don't know what's ailin' her."

"I hate seeing such a beauty in so much pain," Jack said remorsefully.

"Aye, sir. 'Tis a shame, it is."

Suddenly a horrible, searing pain went through Cadis' head. It was agony, she felt as if she was dying. Not being able to hold it in, Cadi let out something between a moan and a whimper, sounding as in much pain as she felt. Cadi then suddenly felt a cool, rough hand on her forehead.

"Master Gibbs, she's still got the fever," Jack said calmly, though she could hear alarm in his voice.

Jack's hands were replaced by warm, yet even rougher ones. They felt her forehead and cheeks, before Gibbs answered, "Aye, it seems to be worse, Cap'n."

"I'll get a cool towel," Jack answered before leaving. The pain went through her head again, this time just as bad, but wasn't as long. Cadi heard quick footsteps coming back, and something cool on her forehead. Ah, it felt so good. She realized it might be a good time to wake up. She fluttered her eyes open, looking up at the men who were taking care of me.

"'Ello, love," said Jack. Master Gibbs rushed out, leaving her alone with the man.

"Um, hello."

"Quite a bit of damage, what's been done to you. Do you know what happened?" Captain Jack asked in a quiet voice, not at all the bellowing voice he'd used with Gibbs.

"No," Cadi said, looking away.

Jack nodded and asked, "What is your name?"

She looked at him for a moment, staying silent. After an awkward silence, she said, "Artemis"

"Artemis" Jack said. "The Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Wild Animals, Wilderness, Childbirth, Virginity, and Young Girls. Well, not to worry, love. I'm not going to hurt you," he said, trying to keep Cadi calm as he put his arm around her while she was still in the bed.

Cadi/Artemis rested her head on his shoulder as she nodded.

**What happened here is that when Cadi hit her head on the boat, she slept even though she had a concussion and got Amnesia. When she didn't truly remember, she went into a fugue state, where victims on Amnesia create a new life for themselves, so Cadi thinks that she really was attacked by pirates and that her name is Artemis. This is usually a couple days, but has been known to last months. She'll now be known as Artemis.**


	5. Remedy

If You Only Knew

Chapter Five, Remedy

Artemis stayed in bed for the next day, Captain Sparrow checking on her often. Some would see it as annoying, but she saw it as a handsome man was concerned for her, that saved her from a death by a capsizing lifeboat in a cold, heartless sea. Throughout that day, she found herself intrigued and interested in the Captain.

"Captain Sparrow?" she had asked the first time Artemis saw him that morning, when he brought her another cool cloth for her forehead. She may have awakened, but her fever hadn't broken yet.

"Please, love, call me Jack."

"Jack?" Artemis asked. "What are you going to do with me once I'm healed?"

"Well, love, I can't just abandon you somewhere, and I don't know where you're from. Then there's the possibility that if I do let you off, you'll tell somebody that you were on the _Black Pearl_ with Captain Jack Sparrow and you'll be hanged for piracy, love, which would be bad. So, you'll stay here, on the _Pearl_."

"What will I do, Jack? I don't know how to work on a ship."

"Working on a ship isn't woman's work, anyway, love. Do you cook?" he asked, hoping to God that she knew just a little, even if the crew had the live on toast.

"A bit," Artemis answered, playing with her short hair.

"Good, good. Cotton can't cook for much of anything."

"As I've figured out," she said, shying away from the poor excuse for oatmeal that Cotton had prepared.

A week later, the _Black Pearl_ was docked in Port Louis, picking up rum while the men ran amuck, going from tavern to tavern, whore to whore.

Artemis sat on the deck with a bottle of rum, finding that she liked the taste.

"What're ya thinkin' about, love?" came a voice form behind Artemis. Turning around she saw Jack swagger up to her, rum in hand.

Artemis shook her head before she said, "I don't remember what happened. I don't remember anything from before I woke up."

Artemis sniffled and willed herself not to cry as Jack asked, "Do you think you'll ever remember?"

She sat for a moment before she said, "No."


End file.
